No es amor
by Hanabi Angel Ai
Summary: Una canción puede llegarte de forma muy directa a veces, de un modo que hace imposible negar lo que se siente; pero Gokudera jamás lo diría, aquello no era más que una estupidez...8059


Katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece, ni la canción de la película Hercules "No hablaré de mi amor" que utilicé para este fic.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**No es amor**

_"¿A quién crees que engañas?  
El es lo que tu mas quieres  
ocultarlo tratas,  
es hermoso lo que sientes  
no lo disimules,  
bien sabemos donde esta tu corazón"_

Sus pies se congelaron a mitad de camino y sus ojos verdes se abrieron un poco mas de la cuenta al escuchar aquello, como si le abofetearan de improviso "¿Qué demonios…?" Pensó, frunciendo el ceño, notando como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder. Chasqueó la lengua y meneó la cabeza, faltaba poco para haber quedado como un imbécil con la boca abierta.

Continuó sus pasos y se sentó a un lado de un pelicastaño, pidiéndole disculpas por el retraso y por interrumpir. Solo era una película para contentar a esos jodidos mocosos de la vaca estúpida e I-Pin, quienes pedían exaltados que volvieran a reanudar la pausada escena.

Dio un bufido ¿Por qué diablos había llegado justo cuando cantaban esa cursi canción? ¿Y por qué rayos le afectaba tanto? Apretó los dientes e intentó fijar su vista en la pantalla. Mala idea.

_"¿A quién crees que engañas?..."_

Otra vez…Habían colocado nuevamente la canción desde el principio…Se maldijo. Más aun cuando una irritante y conocida carcajada, resonó en la habitación del Vongola cuando los niños cantaron a viva voz, repitiendo cada palabra. Se mordió el labio, conteniendo sus ganas de levantarse y explotar toda esa estupidez, televisión y cantos desafinados incluidos, arrasaría con todo por el único fin de borrar esa jodida sonrisa en la cara del maniático beisbolista sentado al otro lado del más bajo, como si el idiota entendiera que la maldita letra iba dirigida hacia él y nadie más…Bastardo…

Era ridículo. Si estaba claro que el bombardero no ocultaba ningún estúpido sentimiento ¿Qué se creían al cantarle eso? Por eso había rechazado la confesión de un tonto deportista, gritándole que se muriera y se alejara a menos que quisiera que lo dinamitara; por supuesto que no se había visto de vez en cuando a sí mismo perdido en los ojos miel después de eso, ni le miraba de reojo sonrojándose como un demente. Y mucho menos soñaba con esa patética confesión que las pocas neuronas ajenas habían logrado originar…Su rostro comenzaba a quemar… ¡Claro que nada de eso era maravilloso!

_"…Claramente vemos  
que lo quieres y lo extrañas  
no lo aceptaremos  
date cuenta que lo amas  
trata de admitirlo…"_

No, no. Se golpeó mentalmente. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Aquel espadachín no era más que una molestia, con sus constantes risas, su actitud despreocupada y su cálida mano rozando la suya…Volteó el rostro hacia un lado y dio un respingo. ¿Cuándo se había marchado el decimo y desde cuando Yamamoto estaba tan cerca suyo?

-No harás jamás que lo diga…- Murmuró entre dientes cuando sintió que sus dedos eran entrelazados gentilmente, mientras amenazaba con su mirada. Algo que resultaba jodidamente inútil si el color de sus mejillas le traicionaba vilmente.

-Lo sé, Gokudera…- Sonrió el pelinegro, disminuyendo aun mas la distancia entre sus cuerpos y reforzando el enlace que había formado con sus manos, en tanto sus ojos volvían a concentrarse en la animación.

_"Su orgullo no deja que hable de amor"_

Tsuna soltó una suave risa al oír esa frase. Se recargó en el marco de la puerta y observó a sus dos amigos unos segundos antes de desaparecer de la habitación hasta la cocina.

La tormenta no había estallado ni volado el lugar y ese era un gran progreso por el momento. Suspiró satisfecho. Definitivamente su intuición no le había fallado, acertando en escoger esa película; y su terca mano derecha no podía haber llegado en mejor oportunidad, aquella canción rogaba ser cantada a un guardián que no parecía aceptar lo que sentía…

Gokudera Hayato no hablaría jamás de su amor, pero no importaba, ellos ya sabían eso…

**Fin**


End file.
